The Lilly & Rose
by AliceRipper1888
Summary: A quick story of Cowboy America and Liechtenstein based off of a few ideas with my friends in college. There is no particular time this takes place and is left up to the reader, as well as the idea of if they are to be or just friends ;P. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**The Lilly & Rose**

_APH America and Liechtenstein_

**T**hey walked for what seemed an eternity. Liechtenstein looked up at the vast shades of red and gold that painted the ever dimming sky. It was like a fire slowly dying into a blue sea. The pink clouds wafting in the gentle warm breeze; it would have been beautiful if her heart weren't so filled with worry. Oh how she wished her big brother was here now.

She sighed and looked to the painted palomino horse she sat upon as it slowly scuffed its hooves in the dry dirt of this vast, barren landscape. "Herr America?" she asked quietly holding her hands close to her chest. "You've been walking an awful long time. Shouldn't we stop?"

The tall young man who led the horse looked back over his shoulder with a weak grin. "Nah, we can't stop till we r-reach the next town, and its getting dark, so w-we gotta hurry." He answered determinedly wincing from the pain in his side. "But you're hurt." Liechtenstein said reaching for his shoulder. America winced again, but fought to hide his pain and looked back with a kind cocky smile. "Don't worry about me Liechty! I'm fine. I could go all night if I had to. Heroes are like that." He smiled with a weak laugh. He then clucked to the horse. "Come Macaroni, pick it up boy." The horse bobbed its head sleepily its ears twitching to its master's command. It only snorted a reply shaking its neck, as if trying to keep itself awake.

"But what about your side?" Liechtenstein persisted. "Wha' this?" America looked down to the bloodstain running down his cotton shirt. "Ahh that's nothing! Just a-a scratch. I'll be…" but before he could finish one of his legs gave out and he stumbled forward to his hands and knees. The horse startled tossing its head snorting as its reins were jerked and the man who had been leading him dropped suddenly to the ground.

Liechtenstein patted the creature's neck then quickly jumped out of the huge, awkward, leather saddle and rushed to America's side. America sat there on his hands and knees panting, one hand clutching the broken arrow shaft which protruded from his ribs, the other kept a firm grip on the reins tangled in his fingers. His glasses slipped down on his nose, his eyes squinted in pain, trying to catch his breath. Then he felt something warm touch his shoulder and he turned to look. Liechtenstein looked to him, fear and concern drowning her pretty green eyes. She whimpered uneasily looking to his hand as blood oozed between his fingers.

"I'm ok." He panted forcing a confident smile. "Just stepped in a prairie dog hole is all." He lied. "Why don't you ride Macaroni for a while and I lead him, you've been walking for hours and you need to rest." Liechtenstein offered. America shook his head. "Thanks Miss Liechty, but you don't need to be leading a horse out here. This terrain's rough and dangerous. Besides," he said as he gingerly got to his legs. "I promised your brother I'd look after you and let no harm come to ya." He gently placed his hands under her arms and lifted her back up onto the horse with one fell movement. "And that's just what I aim to do." he patted her leg giving her a wink then clucked to the horse again. "Alright Mac, lets go. Get up." He commanded encouragingly dragging the tired painted horse behind him.

Liechtenstein sighed placing her hands on the odd horn like protrusion from the saddle, and rested her worried eyes on the horse's white mane. Ever since she and America had gotten separated from the rest, she had been dreadfully worried about her brother. He had broken his leg back in the canyon where they we attacked. He had ordered her and America to keep going to the next town and eventually get help there, but mostly to get his little sister to a safe place. He entrusted America to this task. Mostly because he was the only option, other wise here never would have.

While riding for the town, they were ambushed and Liechtenstein had been thrown from her horse, Lady, who ran off. America fought back and fended their attackers off, but not before an arrow caught him in the side. Liechtenstein had helped him as much as she could, but now they were all alone, no food, no water, in the middle of an unforgiving desert, walking towards a town called Dodge. Her on horseback, America leading the weary horse on foot.

They had walked for had seemed an eternity…

Soon the sun faded beyond the horizon and a cool blue, black, and purple curtain of glittering stars covered the empty sky above. The canyon's huge rock faces jutted out form the ground like ancient tombstones, the gentle breeze hissing through withered grass that stuck up through the hot sand. The young girl gazed up at the stars in wonder and awe. The millions of flickering white lights mesmerizing her. She had loved to gaze at the stars in her fields back home, and had reveled in their splendor and magic. But here, under this blanket of diamonds, all she could think about was how far from home she was, and how awfully alone and cold she was. She shivered hugging her shoulders. "D-don't worry Miss, Liechty. W-we'll be there…Ugh…soon. Just you wait." America encouraged, as if sensing her fear. His steps were growing slower and more uneven as he walked, Macaroni nearly falling asleep as he shuffled along. "How much further?" she ventured to ask, more to rid themselves of the eerie silence than anything else. Besides the wind across the planes, there were no other noises as of yet, and it frightened her.

"N-not too far." America answered. "Just over those hills here." He pointed a leadened hand to the vast stretch of land before them… Those hills looked awfully long, and vast. More like planes than hills in her opinion. She wished they weren't so far away. Then she heard smothered groan, and America staggered forward. "Herr America?" he didn't answer but his feet scuffled underneath him and became tangled up, and he tripped drunkenly over the dirt and tumbled to the ground, still clutching the reins.

"America!" She quickly hopped off the spooked horse and ran over to his side. He lay there curled up like a dead bug, unmoving. Liechtenstein gulped nervously and gently shook his shoulder. "Herr A-America?" she whimpered. His body shivered and he groaned lifting his head to her. "Damn prairie dog holes." He cursed, lying again, trying to hide his pain. Liechtenstein watched as he rocked over and tried to get up. "We g-gotta get to Dodge before…" his arms gave out and Liechtenstein caught him before he fell forward. "Please Mr. America you are hurt." She said as he struggled to sit up on his knees. "No I aint." He panted gripping his side. "I'm f-fine really." He tried to reassure with a stupid smile. But then his eyes rolled back and he slumped forward, and Liechtenstein caught him, his face falling into her shoulder. She wriggled one arm out from under him and patted his shoulder comfortingly. He was quite heavy.

"You need to rest." She said simply in her sweet little innocent voice, rubbing her hand along the brown leather vest that covered his back. "B-but Liechty…" He began tilting his head so he could see her. "A few hours wont hurt will they?" she answered simply. America blinked his eyes still gazing at her. "Besides, I'm sure your horsey could use a rest," America looked over the Macaroni who, shook his neck and swished his tail sleepily. "Please Herr America? I'm tired too." She asked innocently. America sighed, how could he say no to a face like that?  
>"Alright. But just for a few hours, then I'll be good as new I promise." He panted. "Den lets make camp." She said happily. America shook his head. "Alright, but not here, doll. Too out in the open." He said hitching himself back up, as Liechtenstein tugged the reins pulling Macaroni closer to them. "Where den?" she asked as America guided the horse alongside them and grabbed hold of the stirrup. He pointed to a rocky outcrop not far from where they were. "Those rocks'll make a nice spot. Good cover just incase ya know." He said as he hulled himself up to his feet using his saddle and the horse for support. He quickly clasped hold of the horn and dangled weakly by one arm, while clutching his side with his free hand. "Can you walk?" the young girl asked. America winked and laughed weakly. "Course I can! Mac here'll hold me up, I'll just use him as a crutch for now. Save my strength for when I need it to protect you from things!" He smiled.<p>

Despite his toothy grin and bright eyes, Liechtenstein could tell he was in a lot of pain, and was more hurt than he was letting on. America's pride would never allow him to admit he was weak or hurt, but that was all right, he didn't have to admit anything, Liechtenstein understood. She smiled nodding, then grabbed the horse's reins, and gently tugged. "Come along Macaroni, lets go boy." She chirped pulling the horse slowly along. The horse snorted and moved off slowly after the little girl, America hobbling and leaning against the creature's shoulder for support. "Watch for prairie dog holes!" he called.

They did not have to walk far before they reached the gathering of rocks, along side the huge boulders that made up the rocky outcrop. America slumped down resting up against a huge white bolder panting, while Liechtenstein hitched Macaroni to a nearby fallen log, then dug through the saddlebags for anything that might be of use. They had lost most of their supplies during the attack, and her horse Lady, had been carrying most of the food and water… Switzerland didn't trust America with their food.

She found America's canteen and untied his jacket from beneath the back of his saddle. She walked over and handed him the canteen and draped his leather duster over his chest. America gulped down the water thankfully, licking his lips. 'Thanks Liechty." He said wiping his mouth with the back of his black gloved hand, then handed the canteen to her, "You want some? I bet you're thirsty too." He offered. She looked to the canteen. America pushed it further towards her. "Well go on, drink." He encouraged with a laugh.

"Danke." She said and took a sip then handed it back to him. America screwed the top back on then placed it next to himself as Liechtenstein stood. "I'll find us some firewood." She said. "I'll help too." America started to get up, but fell back with an uncomfortable groan gripping his side. "That's ok, you rest I'll be back." But as she turned to leave she felt something grab the hem of her skirt. She blinked and looked back to see America holding onto her his eyes stern and desperate, sweat dripping down his face. "Its…Dangerous…Alone." He panted heavily swallowing a hard lump in his throat. Liechtenstein only smiled gently. "I won't go far I promise." She said confidently. America looked to her, his bright blue eyes locking to her emerald green ones. The innocent warmth and truth in her eyes caused the young man to melt back with a hard nod. He let go of her skirt and rested against the rock. "Be careful; holler if trouble finds you." He said and unholstered his Navy colt. "So I can find it and beat the shit out of it." He grinned happily spinning the cartridge clicking it into place.

"I will!" Liechtenstein closed her eyes with a big smile shrugging her shoulders then scampered off. America hitched himself up keeping one hand on his side his other arm cocked at the ready, the long cold pistol held gently in his hand, glinting in the moonlight. He then turned to his horse as it munched away on the sagebrush.

He clucked to it gently. The horse pricked its ears, and America gave a small whistle as if he were calling a dog. The horse nickered and walked towards him obediently then lowered its head to his hand nuzzling his wrist. America reached up with a bloodied hand and rubbed the long soft white muzzle. "Atta boy." He mused gently as his horse rubbed its head against his hand. America then reached up and grabbed the crown of the bridle and pulled it from the horse's head. The horse gladly relinquished the leather headstall and shook its neck. He patted the horse's warm neck as the reins slipped over its ears, leaving a bloody handprint on the white fur. He then looked back to where Liechtenstein had gone folding the leather bridle, placing it at his side. "Keep an eye on her Mac." He said to the horse rubbing its chin, "We gotta keep the little lady safe." The horse nickered again then turned and stated to graze on the sagebrush near by.

Liechtenstein kept her word and stayed with in view of the camp gathering twigs, and bits of tumbleweed and sagebrush. Her brother had always told her to never wander far from camp and from protection. She hummed her national anthem to herself as she skipped about filling her arms with prickly plants and twigs. It always made her feel better when she hummed it, for most of the countries it was that way. But whenever she got nervous or scared she would hum her little tune and almost instantly she felt much better.

She then heard something, and she lifted her head to the lonely rocks. "Herro? Is somebody dere?" she asked nervously. Nothing answered. Only the wind in the buffalo grass. Liechtenstein gulped and took a bold step forward to look harder… She swore she saw a shadow move amongst the rock crags….

"Yo! Liechty! You alright?!" she heard America call. She looked back over her shoulder, "Ja! I'm alright!" she replied then looked back to the rocks. Only still, silent, darkness. She turned and headed back to camp her arms full of potential kindling, unfortunately there was not much in the way of larger, longer, lasting wood.

"I'm back." She chirped happily and placed the bunches of twigs and brush down in a small dirt circle America had been absent-mindedly carving and scuffing with the heal of his boot. "Find any food?" America inquired with a smile wincing from the pain in his side. Liechtenstein shook her head, "But I did find all dis." She said as she began to pile the kindling on like her brother had shown her. "But dere's not much else." She sighed. America cocked the safety back and reholstered his gun the rubbed the back of his head. "Yeh, it tends to get like that out here. A lot'a sand, rocks, and brush. Little else. People called it the great desert at one point." He said. "My home doesn't have any deserts. At least not like this." Liechtenstein said looking out at the vast land before her. America sighed and looked over to a small tree that's roots were wrapped around a large bolder. "Hey, that tree would work for fire wood." He commented trying to hitch himself up again, but the pain that shot through him, anchored him to the ground. "Gah…S-stupid arrow." He mumbled under his breath. "Its ok Herr America, I can get it." Liechtenstein said. America looked to the tree then to her. "You'll have the chop it up a bit." He said his eyes huge with question. "That's alright. Big brother showed me how." She said confidently with a cute smile tilting her head. America cocked one eye brow, "Well uhh ok if you're sure…" he sat back against the rock reluctantly. "There's a hatchet in my saddle bag. Mini ax looking thing, can't miss it." He said. Liechtenstein nodded and ran over to where she tied Macaroni. She froze… "Herr America. You're horse is gone." She said nervously. America smiled and laughed. "No he's not he's around here somewhere, just call him." He said with a broad smile. Liechtenstein blushed and lowered her eyes. "I'm afraid I don't understand." She said shyly. America winked at her, "Here, I'll show you." And he stuck fingers in his mouth and gave a short sharp whistle that echoed out across the land.

Soon a whinny replied and the paint cantered up out of the darkness. Liechtenstein smiled and patted the horse's neck then searched through the saddle bags for the ax. "That's an amazing trick." The little girl said as she lifted the ax wrapped up in the bag. "How did you teach him to do that?" America shrugged, "Teach all my horses to." He said simply. "Aren't you afraid they'll run away?" Liechtenstein asked as she rubbed the paint's face. "I give them no reason to run away. I trust them. They trust me." America responded bluntly. He then sighed and shook his head with a smile. "I never hobble my horses." He stated.

"What does dat mean?" Liechtenstein asked as Macaroni nuzzled her then when it realized she had no treats he walked calmly away to continue his grazing and she made her way over to the tree. "Hobble? Well, it pretty much means to tie up a horse so they can't go no where. I don' ride with a bit either and I only hitch'em to posts when I have to, and even then. " He said then looked to his feet hugging his side wincing as he breathed. "I…I don't believe in keeping something tied up…That's meant to be free." He said softly looking back to his mustang. Liechtenstein gazed at him. "Free." She whispered under her breath. Freedom…America's trademark and greatest irony. Liechtenstein looked back to the horse as it munched away contently on the grass, the cool pale moon light reflecting off its pale gold and white patched fur and shiny leather saddle. She smiled, the horse did seem happier there, as if that's where he belonged, able to come and go as he pleased, wild and free…Just like his owner.

Liechtenstein then took the small ax in her hands and turned her attention to the tree. She raised it and gave a good swing with a tiny grunt. Crack! Thwunk! She hit her marks quick and clean, and in no time had cut the tree of several long strips of firewood. She then paused to catch her breath turning back to America who stared at her in awe as he leaned against the rock weakly. "Wow…" was all he could say. Liechtenstein smiled modestly and gathered up the wood, rewrapping the little hatchet so its blade was safe. She rested it against a near by rock to return to the bag later, and got to work with the fire. It was getting awfully cold out here and she could feel goose bumps pricking up on her arms. Once she got the wood stacked properly, she quickly grabbed two rocks and started to crack them together. Nothing… She bit her bottom lip and tried again smacking the stones together. Then two warm hands wrapped around hers and she looked up to America who leaned out before her, his hands on hers. He smiled kindly, "Like this," he said and guided her hands; with a few good cracks several sparks went flying and caught the dry foliage, and soon a small flame erupted into a blazing white and red light. "See? There we go. The rocks around here are kinda picky." America said, just before he flinched and fell back against the rock panting hugging his side. "Danke herr America." She said then looked to him worried. He glanced back up and smiled. "You're quite handy ya know miss Liechty." He panted. She smiled feeling very proud of herself. Wait till she told Switzerland that she helped America! He'd be so proud.

ARARARAROOOOOOOOO! A loud chorus spit the night air and Liechtenstein yelped looking around. America laughed at her, "Its alright." He said. "Its only coyotes." She looked back at him hugging her hands to her chest. "They won't bother us so long as we got the fire going." He said. She nodded looking back over her shoulder then back to the fire. She hugged her shoulders shivering as a cool night breeze blew in from over the rocks. "Cold Miss Liechty?" America asked. She looked to him as he hitched himself up doing his best to scoot closer to her. He tossed his large duster over her shoulders. "There ya go, nice and warm." He said sinking back down in his back against the rock. Liechtenstein looked to the jacket then to him. "But what about you?" she asked. America sighed flinching from the dizzying pain. "I'll be f-fine. T-this is my home remember? I-I'm a lot more used to its climate than you." He said rolling over on his side uncomfortably trying to escape the pain.

Liechtenstein hugged the huge duster close around her shoulders then looked back to the wounded young man. Everyone was always saying how much of a jerk America was. How selfish and controlling he could be, and how foolish. How he was a nothing but big bully who only did things to further his ever growing ego, and who used others for his personal gain. The ass hole of the world Switzerland called him. But… As she sat there hugging that jacket close, all she could see was kind young man who just wanted to be good. Who cared enough to give his all to protect her. who let her have his horse to ride so she wouldn't have to walk, even though he was hurt, who gave her his jacket for warmth when he himself was cold… This was not the America the others spoke of. Liechtenstein smiled blushing. She had never known America personally, only by reputation. She had met him once or twice during the wars but never really had a chance to get to know him. Now she found the American nation to be quite generous and kind, despite his obvious flaws. A bit loud, arrogant and cocky perhaps, but he wasn't such the bad guy everyone made him out to be. He was actually very…Sweet.

America closed his eyes listening to the sound of the fire crackling and the crickets chirpings amongst the rocks. He shivered coughing softly, then felt something drape around his shoulders. He glanced back to see Liechtenstein sitting next to him, her thin shawl now placed across his shoulders. He looked to the shawl then to her. "You don't have t-" he began but Liechtenstein shook her head cutting him off. She said nothing but smiled warmly at him and placed a delicate hand on his hair. America sighed and rested his head back in the dirt groaning softly curling his knees to his chest more, doubling up in pain.

"Dat arrow needs to come out." Liechtenstein said leaning closer to examine the wound. "Err…I broke it though." America groaned miserably. "Have ta wait and get a doc in town." He sighed. "I can take it out for you. Dere's still enough of the shaft left I think." Liechtenstein said confidently placing two fingers delicately on either side of the splintered wood. America winced from her touch. "Y-you know how to?" he asked nervously, his voice shaking from pain and a hint of curiosity. Liechtenstein nodded her little blue bow bouncing in her short blonde hair. "Big brother taught me how."

"Man. Your brother's taught you a lot of stuff. He doesn't mess around does he?" America chuckled. Liechtenstein cocked her head confused. "Mess around?" she inquired. America shook his head. "Its an expression doll face." He smirked. Liechtenstein looked back to the arrow and pressed her fingers against his side testing to see how far down the arrow was. America sucked in a hissing breath. "Gah…" he groaned. "It needs to come out, you could get very sick." She said her eyebrows lifting in worry. America coughed then sighed. "Alright Liechty. If you say so." He stretched out so he was lying flat on his side. "Do what you got to do…Just do it quick please." He shuddered his breaths becoming quicker. Liechtenstein smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'll do my best." She said cheerfully pulling his brown vest from his arm and rolling his bloodied shirt up. America gulped nervously gripping a long blade of grass in his fist. "It…It's not gunna hurt is it?" he whimpered rolling his blue eyes back to her. Liechtenstein sighed and patted his head gently pressing it back into the dirt forcing him to look ahead. "I'll try to be gentle." She answered. America groaned miserably. "That means yes." He whined putting one of his black leather gloves in his mouth, his teeth clenching down on the soft succulent leather at the tips of his fingers.

Liechtenstein moved so the firelight could shine on the wound better and she could see. She then took the broken shaft in her fingers and tried to pull. America yelped kicking his feet fitfully. Liechtenstein could not help but laugh at him, "I haven't done anything yet." She said. "Yes you did! You pulled on it." America argued panting like a whipped dog. "And it hurt too." He continued. Liechtenstein coaxed him back down and patted his shoulder as the young man laid back down putting the fingers of his black glove back in his mouth. "It will hurt more if I don't take it out." She insisted, then looked around and saw America's pocket knife sticking out of his back pocket. She fished it out and flicked open the large blade. America's eyes followed the knife then he turned. "What are you going to d-do with that?" he stammered drawing away from the glinting blade. "Its too deep in your side." Liechtenstein said then sighed sadly. "I'm going to have to cut it out."

America's eyes widened and he gulped hard. "You s-sure? L-lets not be hasty now." he asked nervously, his glasses glinting in the firelight. Liechtenstein nodded reluctantly and placed one hand on his shoulder holding him down. "Ja, I am afraid so." She said lowering the blade to the soft skin. "Try to hold as still as you can, it will be over soon." She said encouragingly patting his shoulder. She knew well the rumors of America's super strength and had seen fractions of it already on their journey, and the idea of trying to keep him still was almost as suicidal as wrestling a great grizzly bear. She gulped now growing nervous herself. "Are you ready?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm. America nodded and turned his head away and bit down hard on the leather and clutched the dry grass in his fist. "Alright then… Hold still." And with that Liechtenstein pressed the knife into her friend's side.

America gasped and yelped kicking one leg in pain but did his best to hold still. Liechtenstein bit her bottom lip as she cut as deep as she needed to, then with a soft slurp twisted the arrow free. "I got it!" she chirped victoriously her one hand bloodied the arrow dripping red. "W-whoopie." America groaned panting as he unfolded in the dirt blood pooling under him. Liechtenstein placed the arrow on the ground beside them then quickly tended to America. She took her shawl and wrapped it around his side tying it off looking around for any plants that could be used to help stop infection. America cocked one eye looking up at her, blinking his tears away. She smiled down at him, "You were very brave." She said sweetly. America smiled eyes twinkling. Though he had matured faster and gained his independence earlier than she had in actuality she was older than him in foundation. She could still remember the rumors of him when she was very little. So it was hard to believe sometimes, but despite his appearance and strength America was still a child amongst their kind in all actuality.

America sighed and closed his eyes his breathing leveling out. "Wonder why someone shot you." Liechtenstein said for the first time since the whole incident picking the arrow back up. America opened his eyes and reached back taking the arrow gently from her looking it over. "And why an arrow?" she asked thinking back to all the "Cowboy and Indian" stories she had heard. America grumbled tossing it. "Whoever they are don't know jack." America said. "They're tryin' to make it look like Indians did it, but they're too stupid to know that's the wrong shaft on the wrong arrow head. Besides they tied it wrong." He explained irritated as if a nerve was plucked inside him. "So it wasn't Indians?" Liechtenstein asked. "Course not!" America exclaimed regretting it as he coughed relaxing. "Just an easy scape goat. Bastards." He mumbled. "N-now quit askin' questions and try and get some sleep Liechty." He continued cutting her from thinking on the matter further. She nodded and sat close beside him draping his long duster over both of them. America looked up at her. "And um, hey," he said softly. She looked to him. "T-Thanks for ya know. Patching me up and all." He said humbly hiding the blush forming on his cheeks.

Liechtenstein smiled feeling proud of herself. "You're welcome herr America, feel better." She said then leaned over, not thinking anything of it and kissed his cheek. "Good night." She said and curled up snuggling her back against his. America turned bright red in the face and blinked. "I-I… uhh… Night Liechty." He stammered. Macaroni nickered softly to his owner swishing his long tail. "Oh shut up." America grumbled to him blushing then closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liechtenstein eased out of sleep to the sound of shuffling and pebbles clattering against rock. She opened her eyes and stretched her stiff arms with a tiny yawn. The fire was nearly out, barely glowing under the charred wood and the white moon cast a pale ghostly glow across the deep blue-black landscape. Liechtenstein could make out the sound and shadow of America's horse pawing at the ground snorting uncomfortably. The air had an eerie stillness to it making her uncomfortable, no coyotes howled, no crickets chirped, just still cool night air in a vast empty land. The large rocks and canyons reminded her of tombstones silhouetted against the dark sky.

She hugged her arms feeling a cold shiver run up her back as her eyes scanned her surroundings. She tuned to look beside her, thinking of waking America, but when she rolled over to gently shake him he was not there. Only a blood stained mark in the dirt where he had been laying.

She suddenly grew very nervous, "A-America?" she whispered sitting up more griping the duster tighter around her neck. "A-America?" She could just make out his horse, snorting its ears pricked forward tail swishing back and forth nervously. The young girl let the duster slip from her shoulders as she sat up looking for him. "America?" she asked louder.

Just as she asked a hand shot out covering up her mouth and she startled looking up. "Shhhhh." A familiar face came into view as America shushed her holding his other finger to his lips. Liechtenstein blinked and watched his eyes shift to the rocks just behind them and he reached down slowly drawing his gun. She gulped hugging her hands to her chest as his warm gloved hand lowered from her face. He sat beside her pressing his back against the rock face looking over his shoulder, his eyes straining to peer beyond their cover. "What is it?" she whispered to him scooting back further against the rock. America unholstered both of his navy colts and pressed the safeties down. "Not sure." He answered with a muffled click of his guns. "But whatever it is, it aint good. Stick close."

Liechtenstein nodded and inched closer to him looking out beyond them, her eyes searching for anything out of place. The sound of smaller rocks being knocked loose echoed around them and the young girl startled and America jerked his head towards the noise. He gritted his teeth then glanced to his horse as it snorted and twitched its ears pointing towards the rocks beyond them. He watched the creature carefully as it sniffed the air and looked around. Mac could help him pin point where there was trouble. "Hey Liechty," he whispered turning back to her. "Can you grab that stick right there?" he nodded towards a long branch she had cut off the tree earlier for firewood. Liechtenstein nodded and reached out. "Careful now." America advised.

She pulled it back slowly and handed it to him perplexed. "Perfect thanks, now sit back." He then reached stiffly for the duster beside her. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously watching him as he draped the duster over the branch testing it to be sure it could hold the weight. "Seeing what we're up against." He answered softly and pushed it up above the rock like a scarecrow or flag. No sooner had it reached up beyond the outcrop did a loud shot ring out and large shotgun shells burst through the fabric, scattering the frayed cloth over their heads. Liechtenstein yelped covering her ears as America dropped the branch and pushed back against the rock. Macaroni reared with a loud whinny and startled shying away.

"Yup, figured they had guns." America sighed. "W-who are they?" Liechtenstein asked lowering her hands from her head. "I dunno and I really don't wanna know." America said then looked to her. "Alright Liechty we gotta get out of here before they box us in. What I'm gunna need you to do is grab as much stuff up as you can and run towards those rocks there." He nodded towards the entrance of a small canyon, which rose up out of the bottom of the hill beyond their outcrop. Liechtenstein looked to him stupefied. America nodded, "I'll cover you." He said making sure his guns were fully loaded.

Liechtenstein shook her head. He was crazy! "Yes Liechty," he was cut off as a bullet clipped the rock by his head. However he barely flinched, he more twisted his face in annoyance and whipped around firing a return shot. "You have to Liechty, otherwise we won't be able to get out." He continued sitting back down reloading the gun nonchalantly. "B-But." She stammered looking to the horse in question. "We need cover. And we can loose them in the dark. Galloping off to the prairie right now won't do any good except get our asses blown to bits. If you can get the canyon first I'll cover you and we can ride from there." He explained sensing her question. "Now it's your choice little sister, those rocks, or our friends back here." He said as the shotgun fired smacking the rock behind his head this time causing him to flinch. "Damn! DO YOU MIND!? I'm trying to have a conversation here!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Another bullet answered him this time striking the ground near his foot. "They're so impatient! And close." He glanced back at her, "Now or never Liechty." He said holding up his gun ready to give her cover or have a one sided gunfight. How was he not at all scared? How was expecting them to get out of this?!

But she had no choice. She had been in war before just like the rest, only this time there were no soldiers behind them, no leader's advice and for her, she gulped, Switzerland was not here this time. But this is what he had been readying her for; for the day when he could not be there for her and she had to stand on her own again. Liechtenstein squinted her eyes and took a deep breath with a nod. America smiled. "Right on. On the count of four grab as much as you can and run like hell ok Liechty?" she nodded. "Atta girl, alright…One for the money," Liechtenstein crouched and readied herself holding the hem of her skirt up in her hand. "Two for the show. Three to get ready," America reached back aiming his gun, his other palm resting on the safety. "And four to go! RUN Liecthy!" And he began firing off a volley of bullets one after the other.

Liechtenstein got up and ran grabbing the horse's bridle on the ground, and water canteen as quickly as she could as the bullets began to fly. One clipped the sleeve of her dress and she yelped jumping back. "Run Liechty! Just run!" America shouted as he grabbed his second gun and began to fire again. Liechtenstein got up and sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her towards the canyon mouth. It was hard to see in the dark, she stumbled and tripped the whole way dodging sagebrush and rocks she could barely see. She had just gotten out of one of these canyons earlier and was not looking forward to being in another, but she had no choice. "KEEP RUNNIN' LIECHTY!" she heard America shout to her as bullets nipped at her heels.

America began picking off several of their shooters one by one, the small shadows darting in and out between rocks, but the darkness made it hard even for him to see properly. He nudged his glasses further up on his nose flinching from another bullet. He had to figure out a bigger distraction otherwise they would both get shot. Then as if conjured by thought an opportunity presented itself in the form of a large bolder teetering on the edge of another large loose rock face. He fired several shots at the underside of the large bolder loosening the dirt. Soon the ground shook and caused the mighty rock to give way and fall scattering their shooters with a loud rumble. "Yes direct hit!" he cheered to himself.

However this wouldn't hold them off for long and America heard that sickening, click, click sound, letting him know he was out of bullets. He cursed under his breath looking to Liechtenstein as she was reaching the canyon's mouth the bullets now turning to her. He had no choice now; he jumped up and quickly reloaded running after her, his boots slipping on the dirt. Another shotgun shell blew up the by his feet as he clicked the cartridge back in place and fired back behind him. As he ran weaving and dodging, he gave a sharp whistle and Mac galloped up beside him. In one sweeping motion he grabbed the horn of the saddle and swung on.

Liechtenstein could feel the bullets popping at her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The dark canyon seemed so far away and she was running out of breath her lungs felt like they would burst. "Liechty!" she looked over her shoulder just as America reached down and swept her up in his arm. She cried out and clung to him with one hand, her other desperately keeping hold of their supplies as the horse tore down the hill. She blinked and buried her face in his shoulder as a bright, bullet, whizzed by her ear. "You ok Liechty?" he panted looking down at her. She nodded swallowing a dry lump in her throat catching her breath. "Good!" he smiled and gave his galloping horse an encouraging kick. "Alright Mac get us out of here!" the horse grunted giving a small buck and took off into the mouth of the dark canyon, the bullets fading behind them.

The black rocky walls yawned into vast crags and hills, Mac's hooves clattering across the dark, shadowy, rock ground echoing around them. Liechtenstein kept her hold on America as he situated her in his lap better. She hugged him keeping her face in dirty fabric of his shirt. She knew well she didn't want to see anything right now, not that she could it, was so dark in here. Running at a full gallop into blackness unnerved her, she was terrified enough as it was; she just wanted to get out. She did however allow her eyes to look down at the grey canyon floor as it swept by under them. She quickly slipped the handle of the canteen and horse bridle's reins over her arm so she could use her other hand to hold onto America better. Though in all honesty he seemed to be doing alright holding her up by himself. "Don't worry Liechty I'll get us outta here." He called over the echo. She nodded and took a deep breath squinting her eyes as she felt the horse stumble a little.

Then just as she was starting to get slightly comfortable the soft thundering of hooves bounced off the canyon behind them and she looked back to see dark shadows coming for them. Men on horse back galloping in pursuit coming into the pale light cast by the full moon. "A-America!" she cried.

America looked over his shoulder as one man lifted his gun and let a bullet fly grazing his cheek. "Damnit what's with these guys they just won't leave us alone!" America growled as he leaned in, urging his horse around a turn and up a path along the canyon wall. The other riders spread out re loading their guns, one keeping right on their tail. Macaroni careened tightly around another turn as the man behind them took another shot at the horse's hooves. Liechtenstein wobbled in America's arms nearly falling as she started to slip out of his lap, her fingers clenching his vest. "Shit!" America nearly toppled over too as he gathered her up holding her in one arm, a shock of his horse's mane balled up in other his fist. "Hang on little sister, I gottcha." He pulled her back into his lap guiding her arms around his neck.

He glanced back over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. He had no free hands to shoot, if he let go of Liechtenstein she would certainly fall. He couldn't let her ride behind him, she'd get shot, and he could not balance the rough terrain, her in his lap and shoot at the same time. He was a great rider, but not magical. They had no choice but out maneuver and out run these men. The darkness of the canyon was a blessing and a curse. He had to put all their trust in the fact his horse knew the terrain and could see in the dark well enough. "Easy Mac." he advised to the horse as it charged forward.

Liechtenstein looked down as the pale incline climbed up steeper and steeper falling away from the shadow of the canyon floor. She gulped and buried her face in America's neck feeling sick. "Hang on tight." She heard him advise and gave a swift kick to his horse sending it leaping across a small gorge. She clenched his shirt tight and swallowed her aching stomach back. She had to be brave, with America guiding the horse in the dark she had to help be his eyes. "_The more eyes the better you never know where or when your enemy will come out_." She remembered Switzerland saying. She lifted her head and let her eyes adjust and search around the canyon as they loped down a winding hill. A quick glint above them caught her eye. "America, up there!" she called trying to point. America's whipped his head around and leaned quickly to the right Mac skidding around a corner with a gruff squeal just as the bullets smacked the rock where their heads had been. Down the incline they skidded, tripping and stumbling before finally the horse jumped to the ground and loped on. "Alright Liechty! Good call." America panted to her smiling. "Any more of them?"

The cover of darkness was now slowly ebbing to dawn and she could make out their attackers better, however that meant they also could be noticed easier.

Liechtenstein looked around catching her breath and watched as another horse's dark shape appeared coming down a hill after them. "U-umm," she racked her brain for the English, "9:00!" she cried using the hours of a clock's face as their positions like Switzerland had taught her. America turned his horse as the bullet fired. "7!" she called. Another shot rang out just missing them as they hopped from one incline to the next. America smirked sweat rolling down his forehead. "Right on Liechty. See that up there?" he called to her above the clattering din. She looked to see what looked to the large tight canyon walls. "It's a box canyon. Cowboys use it to round up strays or horses sometimes. Except the wild horses around here know a way out. We'll lose them in there, Mac knows the way, and only one or two horses can fit through at a time." He explained in between breaths.

She nodded and watched as the other riders began to try and close in on them. If they could just make it before the sun started to rise and one of them got a shot off. Suddenly another horse shot out from between the crags pulling along side them both horses knocking into each other with heavy grunts and squeals. The creatures stumbled but kept pace and riders managed to keep balance. The man who had rode up beside them quickly reached out grabbing Liechtenstein's dress. She yelped and tried to kick him away, his rough gloved hand tearing at fabric.

America growled his blue eyes flashing. "Goddamnit go AWAY!" he shouted and let go of the horse's mane and punched him off hard sending her attacker flying. The man tumbled from his horse as another rider came up behind them the rest beginning to file in. "You ok?" America panted looking to her. Liechtenstein nodded hugging his neck and looked to the blackened canyon entrance as they drew closer. One rider behind them raised his rifle. America gritted his teeth glancing back twisting the shock of mane in his fingers nervously. "Come on come on. Get on Mac!" he urged with a kick. Liechtenstein watched the man shoulder his long-range rifle as they bolted forward, the gun's long barrel glinting in the fading moonlight. They wouldn't make it!

She bit her lip. She had to do something but what?! Her eyes fell to the gun belt on America's hip. Just as the rider's finger itched the trigger, without thinking she grabbed America's gun, cocked the heavy safety, aimed, and fired. The shot split the air, startling horse and riders as the kick knocked her back. America fell forward catching her, but she hit her mark the man's hands snapped back and disappeared in the haze just as they dashed into the cover of the canyon.

Sure enough just as America had said, the men thought they had them cornered. However all they were left with was an empty dead end without a trace of the two countries. Liechtenstein and America could hear their cursing shots as they sneaked away through a dark narrow passage up and out of the canyon leaving their attackers trapped far below.

Liechtenstein opened her eyes as Mac's hard run eased into a more comfortable lope as they pulled away from the canyon out onto the rolling planes above. America obviously was not giving them any opportunity to catch up or find out where they had gotten to and had no intention of stopping until his horse decided to stop. Liechtenstein sighed trying to relax resting her head against America's shoulder. The dark blue night sky was now muddied with the first lights of dawn peeking over the horizon, the landscape stretching out before them into an endless red, carved wilderness.

Liechtenstein watched the warm light waft over the ground and welcomed it gladly finally having a chance to think. Who was shooting at them? Why were they shooting at them? Were they the same ones from before? What about her big brother was he still ok? As these dizzying thoughts passed through her head she felt something wet against her side and she looked down to make sure the canteen had not been hit with a bullet.

However it was not the water but instead a red stain stretched across her dress. Was she bleeding? Wait no, it wasn't hers. She watched her shawl tied around America's side start to come loose soaked with blood. His injury! She quickly looked up at him as he gritted his teeth urging his horse on.

"America? W-Wait stop!" she cried. "You're hurt stop!" he shook his head giving his horse a gentle nudge with his heels. Liechtenstein reached up tugging on his shirt as blood started to drip onto his horse's hip staining the white and palomino patches. "Stop! You'll hurt yourself America! Stop!" she begged shaking him.

He held her tight in his arm as his horse picked its way up the rocky hills. "America!" Finally Mac slowed to a stop at the crest of a hill with a heavy, winded, snort, his chest and mouth foaming. America panted as Liechtenstein quickly slipped out of the saddle and looked up at him patting the nervous, exhausted horse's neck. "A-America?" she asked. He sat hunched over panting hands resting on the horn of his saddle. "P-Phew! H-hey you're not a bad shot you know Liechty. You saved our asses back there." He panted. She watched his hand grip his side as he leaned forward with a small groan. "Big brother taught me. I-In all honesty I didn't think about it I just did it." She said truthfully. "But herr America you should rest you're hurt." She suggested reaching for him. America shook his head. "N-nahhh I'm fine."

"You are not! Bitte! Please!" she begged. "Mac is tired too." America reached down patting the horse's neck scratching the crest of his mane staining it with the blood on his hand. "Good boy M-Mac, you sure showed them what for didn'tcha?"

The horse coughed grunting shaking its neck. "America?" Liechtenstein pressed. "Heh heh, don't worry so much I'm…I'm…" his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward nearly slipping from the saddle. Liechtenstein reached up catching his shoulder holding him up. "A-America!" she did her best to keep him up. His eyes fluttered back open weakly his cowlick drooping in front of his face. He forced himself to sit back up, Mac side stepping to keep balance. "I'm fine." He said drunkenly. "No you are not!" Liechtenstein argued stamping her foot. "We need to get you to a doctor right away."

"Uh…W-well Dodge is back that way." America said slouching in the saddle. Liechtenstein offered him his canteen of water and gently eased the bridle back onto the Mac's head rubbing its pink nose. "But I think here's a stage stop that way." He continued with a contented sigh wiping his mouth. "Den we will go there." Liechtenstein said taking the reins in her hand and mounted the bright painted horse sitting in front of America.

"B-but you," he began as he was eased back off the saddle to his horse's rump. "I can ride, and I won't make him run. Only walk." She reassured gathering the reins in her hand. "Which way?"

America sighed defeated and lifted a leadened hand pointing across the valley while he hugged his side with the other. "Alright den. Come on Mac lets go." She chirped giving the horse a gentle nudge. The animal groaned but obeyed and walked off sluggishly down the hill. America sighed and fell forward resting his head on Liechtenstein's shoulder. "Thanks… Liechty." He mumbled closing his eyes. "Don't worry I'll… I'll keep an eye out f-for bad guys." And he slowly drifted off to sleep. Liechtenstein looked to him and sighed worried but tried to smile. "Don't worry America you'll be ok." She looked up at the deep red streaks, bleeding into the pink and golden morning sky above them. She hung her head in worry. "Oh big brother where are you?" she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"There that should do it." Switzerland said triumphantly to himself as he tied a makeshift splint to his broken leg. He had twisted it too far the wrong way when his horse was shot down earlier in the stagecoach raid, snapping his femur like a dry twig. His ripped shirt hung off his bruised body in rags now, on account that he had used up almost all the fabric to tie himself back together. The injuries he had sustained would heal up fast enough; the trick was to get to a safe place before he could be hurt further. After all the more injured or ill a country is, the more likely they are to get sick or injured more.

He delicately buttoned the first two brass buttons on his green jacket closing it around his chest to keep warm then reached down making sure the splint he had fashioned out of two long sticks would hold. He had survived a night in this miserable canyon and had no intention of having to wait for the coyotes, which he had already become aquatinted with, to come gnaw at his legs. "Now the hard part." He sighed to himself making sure his splint was tight enough then started to slowly ease himself to his feet.

He grabbed his rifle and, using it as a crutch, carefully pushed himself up, bracing against a bolder for support till he could get his legs under him. He squinted his eyes as pain rippled up his leg to his hip, but soon he managed to stand wobbling unsteadily on one leg leaning heavily on the gun. "Nothing to it." He panted to himself.

A large black vulture flapped down to the rock beside him arcing its wings sunning itself eyeing him curiously. The young man narrowed his eyes. "And what are you looking at?" The vulture cocked its head blinking its beady eyes. "Go on shoo!" the country snapped waving his hand dismissively at the bird. The vulture croaked in annoyance and flapped off. "Go find someone else to stalk. Stupid bird." He grumbled then looked out to the long winding canyon walls that for now, were his home. "I hope they are ok." He said aloud as his thoughts wandered to America and Liechtenstein. He did his best to bite back his worry, after all despite how much he hated to admit it, the best one Liechtenstein could be with right now was America. This was his home and no one knew it better than him.

Yet Switzerland could not help but be concerned; by the way America had made it sound they should have been back by now, the town was 10 miles away but still. He sighed and looked to the large pale boulder and sat against it lifting his rifle. He had to be sparing with his bullets, and after that rough run in earlier with those men who attacked them, it was dangerous; but it was the only way he would know. Shouldering the rifle he pointed the barrel towards the red morning sky he fired off a shot, which echoed through the whole canyon. He cocked his head and listened for several minutes for any answering shot…. Nothing….

He sighed in defeat and lowered his gun. Though he could probably last several days in this canyon in his condition it was not worth the risk; not with men out there after them, and with his little sister alone in a cow-town or in the desert... He shook his head making sure the safety was locked. Though America was with her he still worried, after all the young man was as irresponsible, and scatterbrained at best! Besides, Switzerland was resourceful; he could make it out of here on his own. He reached down carefully and grabbed a charred stick from his dead campfire and wrote a message on the large white bolder behind him. "On way to town. Headed north. CH" he scribbled in German just incase their "friends" decided to come back.

As reassurance incase the message was destroyed or washed away he had marked an arrow with several rocks he had found pointing in the direction he was headed. Now he just had to get out of here. The only way out of this canyon was by foot, and right now walking was not the easiest thing.

Switzerland took a deep breath and reached out with his rifle and leaning on it took a painful crippled step, then another and another. This wasn't so bad he just had to be careful not to step wrong. Suddenly the rifle kicked out from under him and he slipped down on his side. The small clumsy tumble did no damage however the young blonde man lay there eyes squinted and teeth gritted in agony as he waited for the pain in his leg to subside. This was going to be harder than he thought. As he laid there briefly he caught something move out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head. A lone coyote stood on a rocky outcrop of the far canyon wall watching him intently. However Switzerland had no intention of becoming anyone's next meal, and he sat up undefeated delicately lifting his broken leg up out of the way so he could stand again once he had caught his breath. He'd get out of here even if he had to crawl. With a determined grunt he rolled over and slowly eased himself back to his leg. Eventually he would have to find another walking stick, his rifle would hardly suffice, but for now it would have to do. He looked up shielding his eyes from the glairing morning light peering between the crags and jagged gaps in he rocks. The sky was a solid shade of pink and red that morning, giving the European country a strange pit in his stomach.

Red skies in mornings to sailors were usually bad omens of rough weather ahead, however, to countries skies like these could very well mean something else. Switzerland tried to shrug it off as normal, after all not all red skies were bad omens, however he could not shake the feeling as he pulled his cap from his jacket pocket. With a good smack to the knee to loosen the fabric he slipped it on his head to shield it from the sun. He looked up one last time before pressing on his very slow and arduous journey. "Take care of her America. I'm counting on you." He said aloud. "Please, don't let me down." The wind wafted through the tunnels of the canyon carrying winged vultures into the bleeding skies above the vast open landscape of Kansas.

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN THEY DID NOT ARRIVE!" the young, blonde headed, gentleman screamed into the phone line. Everyone in the hotel looked up as he clenched his fist. "W-We're sorry sir, we have no record of the three ever arriving." The nervous voice answered from the other end of the line. "Well check again! Are all of you that incompetent that you lose track of them that easily!" he cried slamming his hand down onto the front desk hard, leaning on his arm heavily. "We're checking sir, just one moment." The voice cracked back through the earpiece. "You do that." The young gentleman scowled impatiently drumming his fingers nervously on the wooden front desk. His green eyes flickered back and forth as guests slowly turned their attention back to their doings leaving the angry bearcat to brood by himself.

What did they mean "they had not arrived"? Surly they would have made it to at least Arkansas by now! Even if they did not take the stage lines.

"Be careful Arthur, if you keep scowling like a wet cat, your face might stick like that." A taller man commented sauntering over behind the desk. "Shut it Francis I'm in no mood for you!" the man on the phone snapped turning his shoulders to him still clutching the phone in his fist.

Francis sighed leaning over the counter top. "I am sure they are fine mon amie. This is after all Alfred's home nes pas? I am sure they are just running behind schedule." He chuckled giving Arthur a swift pat across the back knocking him off balance. "You worry too much England."

Arthur blushed hearing his actual name. "No I do not France!" he hissed back. "I worry just the right amount thank you!" he snapped putting the receiver back to his ear. France chuckled shaking his head then walked over to the decanter in the foior of the hotel pouring himself a glass, but kept an eye on his friend fidgeting by the phone.

England continued to mutter to himself drumming his finger fitfully. "Worry he says. I don't worry too much, you can never worry too much. I swear if that boy is gallivanting around for no reason I'll ring his neck." He grumbled. Alfred's home or not, they should have heard from them by now. Then again what Francis said was true, this was Alfred's home, and a man ought to know his home best. It was the same for him and for Francis with their homes. While Arthur had traversed these lands long ago he would never know it as well as Alfred would.

The older country looked down as memories drifted in front of his green eyes. And what was he so worried for anyway? Its not like America could not handle himself; he was just as wild and reckless as those rolling untamed mountains and thundery skies. England sighed, however he could not help but worry for the young country's safety, like he always had.

"Sir?" the voice on the other end snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yes, yes, what did you find out?" England straightened up clearing his throat. "Sir I'm afraid I have some bad news. There is a report that the stage was a-attacked by hostiles on its way from Dodge to Topeka."

England felt his heart turn to ice and plummet to his toes. "G-Go on." He said. France looked over noticing the change in his friend's demeanor. "Well according to the report. The driver was killed, the man riding shot gun and one passenger made it to town of Pratt, the other three are still missing."

"Which three?" England said as calmly as he could. France put his glass down and walked over standing beside England listening in. "Well it doesn't say but,"

"Damnit tell me which three! I need to know you useless twit! My brother could be hurt or dead and all you can tell me is you don't know!" England snapped without thinking. France immediately shushed him looking around the hotel as the various patrons glanced up. "Hold on sir let me look."

England ran his hand through his hair nervously as his mind flashed with all sorts of terrible scenarios. "Calm down mon amie." France said gently. "Calm down? Our friends could be shot or scalped in that God forsaken wasteland! And all you can say is Calm down!" Arthur spat out as quietly as he could manage, though it was not much. "Shh I know that Arthur but getting excited won't help them or you. We don't know if it is them yet." France replied calmly. Arthur sighed hugging his arm; despite France's calm demeanor England could tell he was just as worried. "Hello?" the nervous voice asked again. "Well out with it!" England snapped. "The passenger who made back reported to the marshal that they were attacked by hostile Indians along the trail and that the other three passengers were last seen all riding off with the Indians on their tails. But I'm afraid there isn't anything after that."

"And NAMES?" Arthur's voice was dripping with venomous anger but he bit back his temper. He could hear rustling paper on the other end of the line. "U-Umm.. The first two are foreign. B-Bac… Z-Zwing?"

"It's pronounced Basch you moron. Like Vash. Basch Zwingli. But go on." Arthur corrected. "Yes that looks right. His or her younger sister, there is no name listed." Arthur nodded, typical of Basch to keep his sister's identity safe like that. "And the final is Alfred Jones."

England swallowed the icy lump in his throat. So they were the ones missing. France sighed miserably. "Were was the stage stopped?" Arthur asked. France looked up confused. "Sir?" the voice asked. "The stage, where was it held up, where were the other passengers last seen?"

"Umm somewhere between Dodge and Pratt, but I cannot tell you more than that sir, about a day ago." Arthur nodded "Thank you for your assistance sir good day." Before the man could respond Arthur placed the earpiece to the receiver. Francis leaned against the counter top. "Oh dear, America Switzerland and little Liechtenstein lost out in that wilderness with hostile natives after them." He looked up watching as the other man grabbed his hat, and jacket from the rack behind the counter. "Where are you going?" Francis asked. "Where do you think? Pratt of course." Arthur said bluntly as if it were a simple and obvious answer, placing the hat on his head. "Comment!?" France exclaimed in French following him. "I'm going to go look for them of course. Aren't you coming?" Arthur walked out of the hotel towards the stage line slipping his long jacket on as he walked. "But Kansas is a long way from Louisiana mon amie! It will take days, and if you take the shortest route, you will be going through hostile country." France said grabbing Arthur's sleeve pulling him back. "By the time you got there they will not be there, and you do not know the way to step quickly across the land." He argued.

Arthur's green eyes hardened under his thick eyebrows. "I will get there by any means necessary, stage, train, horse, foot, or wagon for all I bloody care! But our friends are out there and possible hurt and I will do what ever it takes to try and help them."

"By getting yourself lost or worse?!" France argued. The bridge of Arthur's nose twitched into a snarl as he jerked his shoulder away. "Fine! If you do not want to help suit yourself Frog! But I'm going to do what I can! I do not need to explain myself to you. I assumed it was common since. Now either help me or leave me be, but I'm going." And with that he headed down the street to the stage line. France of course would be no help to him, and he was not going to begin to explain himself or his actions. Even though he and America had been estranged for several years now, and he and Switzerland had not had much contact for some time they were still fellow countries and his friends. Even little Liechtenstein had been under his rule at one point. He was not about to sit around and do nothing; he was not that kind of man.

He approached the stage parked at the platform, the team of horses standing there dozing in the hot late morning sun. "Excuse me sir, does this stage go to Kansas?" Arthur asked. The driver spit the tobacco he was chewing. "Our whole line ends at Little Rock, this coach stops at the Arkansas border. After that you probably catch a train to Kansas." He explained between chews. "Ah, very well when are you departing?" Arthur asked trying not to look at the man for very long and started to rummaged through his pockets. "In about ten minutes mister, are you on or off?"

As Arthur dug for his wallet hurriedly suddenly an outstretched hand offered the man the fair. "He is on." Arthur looked over his shoulder. "Francis?" France nodded as the driver opened the door for the other four passengers to get in. Then the taller blonde shoved several large bills in Arthur's pocket and handed him a map with a rough trail etched on it in pen. "Once you get to the border take the train as far as it will go, from there take a stage to Pratt. It should take you several days."

Arthur smiled tucking the map in his coat pocket. "T-Thank you Francis I," he started to apologize but France shook his head lifting a hand to silence him. "I will stay 'ere incase they manage to make it or word is sent back. Send me a line once you reach Kansas and I will tell you what I know."

Arthur nodded. "I will. Take care Francis." He shook the other country's hand. France smiled patting his shoulder shaking his hand in return. "You as well mon amie, safe travels."

With that the English country climbed up into the stage and France watched it pull away down the dusty streets towards Arkansas. Once the stage was finally out of view he turned on his heels and strode across the hot busy streets to a small building resting next to the post office. "Bonjour," he said as he waked over to the counter. "I would like to send a telegram si vous plez."

The man behind the counter nodded handing France a slip of paper to fill out. "This should do it. Send it to here please and make it as quick as you can it is urgent." He continued. The man took the paper and read it carefully, then with a bewildered blink he looked back to France. "Sir?" France smiled and nodded. "Thank you my friend!" and he headed out. The man immediately sat down and started to tap the message out.

_"__Besoin d'aide__ (Stop) __Alfred__est en difficulté__ (Stop) __Se il vous plaît__venir.__(Stop)__" _


End file.
